


战甲

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	战甲

托尼想，他早就想这么做了。这个给他惹麻烦的小孩此刻正湿漉漉地被Mark47抓在手里，纵使有蜘蛛异能，他也完全没办法挣脱掉。  
彼得完全被斯塔克先生突然异样的举止吓到了，他的身躯在Mark47面前小的可怜，手腕被钢铁做的指头轻而易举地全部捏在手里，随时都能被掰断，而托尼就站在自己面前，看着狼狈地自己挣扎。  
“放开我，斯塔克先生，原谅我吧，我以后再也不会犯傻了，一定会先保护自己！”  
“你如果足够听话，就不会三番四次掉进水里了，今天必须要好好让你记住。”他愤怒的脸上带着阴沉沉的欲火，看的男孩既害羞又害怕。他年纪还太小，不知道男人的表情意味着什么。直到Mark47轻易地撕开了他的T恤，奶白色的肚皮和肩头裸露出来，带着薄薄的肌肉，“不要！斯塔克先生！！”下身的衣物也在他的喊叫中被撕开，少年稚嫩的胴体不着寸缕地展露在他的尊敬的前辈面前，彼得感觉下身凉凉的，羞耻地想要并拢双腿，却被战甲捏着，一点都动不了。  
托尼走得更近了，彼得闭着眼睛，睫毛被泪水打湿了，羞耻地偏过头去不看他，湿乎乎的乱发贴着额头和脖颈，显得那里肌肤更加白净细腻，他转过头来，带着呜咽，“斯塔克先生，我知道错了，我再也不那么做了。”  
托尼捏住他的下巴面对自己，“你以为这样就结束了？”男孩睁大圆圆的双眼，惊恐不安地看着他，托尼终于忍不住狠狠吻住他的两片嘴唇，彼得方寸大乱，只剩下一阵阵呜咽从嗓子里发出来，托尼双手捏地他生疼，不得不张开嘴，任由他的舌头在里面翻搅进出，黏腻的水声在翻搅中响起，口水顺着合不拢的嘴角往下流，毫无接吻经验的男孩被这个霸道的深吻吻到缺氧，直到眼前一片片黑点才被放过。托尼在他大口喘气地时间抽下了自己的皮带，上好的真皮泛着黑色的油光，他用皮带摩擦着男孩的身体，从脖颈到胸前的小奶头，彼得害怕地瑟缩着，感到奶头被拨弄，一阵阵刺痒和疼痛袭来，异样的感觉让他小声呻吟出声。他怕他打自己，不住地摇着头认错。然而托尼只是用皮带揉弄了一会儿，就放弃了，改用自己的双手抚摸男孩赤裸的身躯，他抱住他的上身，从额头开始吻他，然后是眼睛和嘴唇，接着开始啃咬着他娇嫩的脖子，男孩失控地问他要做什么，要他住手，他都做没听见，直到奶头被牙齿咬住，彼得只剩下带着哭腔的呻吟，他舔着男孩的肌肤，咬着他一边的奶头，又摸着另一边挤弄，直到一边发肿变硬，又换过来做，男孩下半身渐渐硬起来，粉嫩的小龟头戳着他的胸口，托尼了然地用手握住了它，不忘看着彼得羞耻的四处闪躲的脸。  
“不——啊——啊”——彼得想躲，双手却被Mark47抓着，脚踝也被战甲锁住，一动也动不了，只能任由对方对自己做任何事。  
托尼剥开柔软的包皮，粉嫩敏感的小孔露了出来，他用指甲掐住那里，一小股精水渗了出来，男孩立刻受不了地哭了出来，显然从来没有受过这样大的刺激，他握住那个可爱的小东西撸动起来，没几下就让它哭出了奶白色的液体。彼得被着突然的高潮弄地喘不过气，紧接着战甲却突然动作起来，他的双腿被摆成了M型，手臂被锁在Mark47肩头，屁股完全暴露在斯塔克先生面前，这个像哄小孩撒尿一般的动作立刻使他羞耻地哭出来，托尼给他擦了擦泪水，温柔地吻着他，“舒服吗？Kid？”彼得摇摇头，喊着斯塔克先生，希望能勾起他的同情心，结果却适得其反。托尼摸到他的小屁股，那里饱满柔软，手感颇好，他不疾不徐地在两瓣的细缝上抹上一旁的软膏，看到男孩脚趾都羞地蜷了起来，他吻着他握在Mark47手里的美好小腿，手指却趁机塞进了紧闭的小洞里，彼得痛得哭出声，却在润滑下被手指完全插进去了，滑腻的肠道壁吸附着男人的关节，托尼很快就迫不及待地伸进了第二根手指，他用两根指头撑开那里，被撕裂般的痛令彼得哭地更凶了，可是托尼却红着眼不管不顾地用手指进出着，直到摸到一出凸起，他立即全部向哪里按压过去，彼得抽动了一下，开始不停地呻吟出声，混杂在哭音里，可怜的要命，却意外地勾人。托尼等不及半褪下裤腰，粗壮的阳具裸露出来，彼得逃无可逃，眼睁睁地看着男人拿着那根凶器对准自己可怜的小屁眼，用力地插入，起先进入地很缓慢，直到鸡蛋大的头部塞满进去，彼得觉得下身痛得快失去知觉了，“不要了，求求您了，我好痛。”然而托尼只是鼓励地吻了吻他的额头，安慰他，“忍一忍，一会儿就舒服了。”接着毫不留情地全插了进去，过大的东西塞得男孩慢慢的，肠道已经快要破裂般鼓胀着，腹部被撑起一个凸起，他无力地哼叫着，接着托尼就缓慢地抽插起来，他先是一浅一深地干着，接着越来越快，持续不断地肉体拍打声叠加着，将男孩的呻吟尖叫撞地支离破碎，彼得由开始的痛慢慢感到一阵阵被填满的满足感，他的前端重新挺立起来，叫声越来越甜腻，连他自己都觉得淫荡地过了头，在一阵紧似一阵的高频率抽插下，身体渐渐变得不是自己的，被快感一阵阵俘虏，他一边害怕地哭一边满足地叫，一想到自己被Mark47举着被托尼操，身体就羞耻地更加敏感了。男孩稚嫩地如同新鲜乳酪，托尼每次插入都感觉到前所未有的快感，一想到他真的占有了这个孩子，他就干劲儿十足，他想操他想要他不止一天两天了，因为巨大的年龄差距一直强迫自己远离他，而这个小家伙却一副什么都不懂得样子一直往他怀里撞。甚至，一想到他不要命地非要加入进来，他又担心又开心。直到看到他一次次犯险，他终于被愤怒刺激得不管不顾了。  
托尼从下往上狠命地顶着他，直到彼得受不了地崩溃着尖叫，才在一个更深的插入下射进男孩身体深处，彼得也被刺激得激射出来，弄脏了男人的黑色西装。男孩已经一点力气也没了，托尼松开Mark47，抱起彼得，他温柔地吻了吻彼得手腕上被铁甲留下的红印，可怜的男孩挣扎地太厉害已经破了皮，不过蜘蛛侠总是能很快恢复，他不担心。  
被压在床上的时候，男孩哭着看着他，“我知道错了，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼点头，接着毫不犹豫将自己插了进去，开始前后抽动起来，“为什么还要......嗯......啊——”彼得打着哭嗝手足无措地躺在那，肌肤上都是托尼留下来的性爱痕迹，不明白为什么认错了还要被干。  
“小傻瓜，舒服吗？”  
彼得咬着手指呻吟，半晌才害羞地点了点头。  
“以后天天让你舒服。”托尼认真看着他，换了个姿势开始下一轮冲锋，“kid，和我在一起吧。”  
彼得没有说话，他抱住他的脖子，任由他一次次进到自己的最深处。  
房间外，两个红色的钢铁战甲发着温暖的光。


End file.
